


Pink is better than purple

by SpicyWolfsbane



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bi!Elia is THE thing, Elia x Filippo, Elippo, Elippo army is rising, Ludo listen to our prayers, M/M, elippo domesticity kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyWolfsbane/pseuds/SpicyWolfsbane
Summary: It's been a week since Martino summoned an army of babysitters to take care of Filippo and Elia just wants to do his job.





	Pink is better than purple

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, claiming a spot in this wonderful fandom. With this wonderful crack ship.  
> It's been roughly six or seven months since the last time I wrote in english, so I'm very very sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes. I was thinking about sending this to a beta reader prior to posting, but my anxiety got the best of me.  
> I wholeheartedly dedicate this to @shadeandadidas.  
> You guys can also find me on my (cringeworthy) tumblr account, @slaveofimagination, so feel free to send me requests or another crackships (Gio/Edo <3) or literally anything.

Elia couldn’t help but grin when Filippo almost squealed..

His cheeks were matching his bright pink hair, and he also had a bright smile etched upon his face, gesturing towards the maroon paper bag that Elia just brought him.

"Nicco's wanna be carbonara", his voice was playful as he began to place the pots at the wooden table "And anchovies! This kid is a fucking disaster to cook, I can't believe".

"So you don't want to eat this?" Elia frowned "But Marti said to me to..."

"Yeah, to deliver me lunch," Filippo rolled his eyes, but the annoyance on his voice seemed more like a teasing tone "As if I'm not the adult over here, Christ...".

"So are you going to eat it then?"

"Yeah, I'll," Filippo eyed the food with a fond smile, and then he just laughed again, brightly "Fuck, this pasta is so _awful_ , you have to eat with me!"

Elia blinked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was hard enough to contain himself while looking at _that_ on Filippo's face.

"What?" the pink haired boy eyed him with curiosity "No carbs, Santini?".

"I don't get it, is it terrible?"

"Definitely. The worst possible food Niccolò could ever make".

"What the fuck?" he felt his fist clenching. After a whole damn week of them taking care of Filippo... "Why on Earth would he sent this to you then?"

"Because that's our inside joke, well, theirs" he smiled again, amused at Elia's reactions "Nicco has his weird ways to cheer people up" he shrugged, turning around to grab two plates "Which feels like fresh air considering all the bullshit you guys had put me through this past days".

"Excuse me?" Elia couldn't contain his annoyance, and his face surely got red when Filippo chuckled at his outrage "We''ve been taking care of you, you ungrateful jerk" he spat, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth, and Filippo was just staring, with a raised eyebrow "I, uh, I didn't...".

"I'm the fucking adult in here, damn it," he smiled once more and Elia felt a little dizzy with confusion, was he mad at him or not? "You guys look like overprotective parents, I feel like throwing up" and he grimaced, smiling again while searching for some forks "I'm fucking alive, breathing, shitting and everything. No need for all of this".

"You're hurt".

And the atmosphere just got tense as he eyed the way Filippo's shoulders stiffened, his back towards Elia as he was rummaging a drawer. Filippo ceased his moves, sighing, and Elia bit his lips. Oh, fuck.

Inside of Elia's mind it took ages for Filippo to finally turn around, and when he did Elia almost wished that he didn't. He wasn't looking at Elia anymore, in fact, he wasn't looking at anything inside the kitchen, just gazing at the floor with his mind so damn far away from his surroundings that Elia almost reached to him.

"Look," Filippo cleared his throat, still not eyeing Elia "I know that everything that happened with Marti is all too new to you guys," he finally looked back and it made Elia distressed to see the tiredness on those chocolate eyes "Gay pride parades, Grindr lessons..." he curled his lips in a brief smile, before returning to his wary tone "But it's not just fun all the time. Shit like _this_ " he pointed the purplish skin around his left eye "it happens and, no" he cut off Elia when he was about to interrupt, almost like he could feel the anxiety flooding the younger boy's brain "it's not the end of the world".

"But it's not fair, no one has the right-"

"No, they fucking don't, I agree with you," he stared at Elia so fondly and yet so harsh that it felt like he was reading right past him ''But it's not the end of the world. It sucks, it angers you, me, all of us, but it's not the end," Filippo sighed heavily, briefly eyeing the floor to then look right at Elia again, a small smile on his lips "So watch your mouth, Santini, I'm not hurt, I got hurt. I'm still fucking fabulous” he shrugged, grinning when Elia rolled his eyes "And I'm seriously considering that the worst thing that _fascista di merda_ made to me was to encourage Marti to summon this army of babysitters".

"We're just worried!" Elia grumbled, his hands moving in front of him due to his frustration "You've done so much for Marti and for us, and you're... You got hurt... And we, we want to be useful, we're your friends... Right? And friends..."

"Spare me the cliche," Filippo bit his lip, ruffling his neon pink hair while leaning his hips on the sink "Garau just followed me around last thursday, from home to college, from college to the pharmacy, from the pharmacy to home, like a fucking body guard" Filippo grimaced "Luchino, poor baby, keeps messaging me with motivational phrases, he's even using quotes from pop divas, can you believe it? And then there's Nicco cooking for me, and Marti taking my clothes to wash, Jesus, we have a freaking washing machine in here!" Filippo opened his arms, the playfulness mixed with exasperation "And there's you, bringing me Nicco's poisonous food, staring at me like I've grown a dick on my forehead when you think I'm not looking..." Elia's cheeks flushed crimson as he heard Filippo's laugh "I feel overwhelmed".

"Hm".

"Hm" Filippo followed his lead, crossing his arms and tilting his head, the tiny smile never leaving his lips.

"So, uh, isn't it good? To be taken care by your friends..?" he trailed off, watching Filippo rub his right eye and sigh "I, I can go home... If you want me to..."

"You're just a bunch of annoying, clueless kids, fuck," Filippo turned his gaze to Elia, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Just sit down, I'll not have a stomach ache alone".

Elia did as he was told, watching Filippo's grimace as he opened the pot with the pasta. He slid his tongue outside his mouth in a gesture of disgust, which made Elia slightly worried about the prospects of sharing  _that_ meal with Filippo.

"And it's gonna be microwaved, for fuck's sake. I definitely had better days".

Elia nodded, watching Filippo's back as he placed the pot inside the microwave to heat. He swung around the kitchen, placing plates at the table, forks, knives, two glasses... As he was rummaging at the fridge in the search for a beer and soda ("Because you're still underage Santini, and if I'm going to suffer I'll make you suffer as well"), Elia couldn't stop thinking on how annoying it was to look at _that_ on Filippo's face.

The older boy (The Adult) had a nice smile and intriguing dark eyes, and Elia got fond of him since the day Martino added him and Niccolò to their squad ("Squad? Are you the Mean Girls of this school, boys?"). Filippo was funny and bright and _fucking alive_ , and he had helped not only Martino and his newfound identity, but also Gio, Luca and him with all the new things that came along with the new Martino Rametta. What to say, what to do, what to avoid ("Luca, you can't simply ask Marti if every single dude that crosses your path is good looking!")... And even if they were all welcoming of this new Marti and the addition of Niccolò ("Don't you dare to hurt him, tiny-marble-statue-boy"), the insights Filippo gave them made everything much more smooth and natural. And the presence of Filippo around them also felt very natural and right.

To the point that Elia caught himself looking forward to have the other boy around.

It was easy to say that Luchino had the worst possible questions to Filippo regarding being gay, but he had to admit that Gio and himself also held some pretty shitty misconceptions to which sometimes Filippo was really harsh to point out (well deserved, of course). One of their most common gatherings after Marti and Niccolò officially became a thing was to go to the loud Gay Street with Filippo. Just the three of them and the - back then - platinum blond Filo, as everyone in there used to address him. Martino wasn't aware of their researches into the gay world (and, frankly, he seemed very busy "watching movies" at Niccolò's place) which allowed them to dig deep into that new universe.

They met lots of Filippo's friends, got to learn a considerable amount of slangs and also witnessed some episodes of homophobia and violence. And to each and every doubt they had, Filippo was there. Sometimes nice and gentle, other times annoyed and even angry at their endless flow of bullshit. But there to help and guide them, anyways.

The _thing_ clicked inside Elia's brain one time after a cringing question from - of course - Luchino regarding one of Filippo's friends.

"Why is Ludo kissing a girl?!"

"Because he likes," Filippo shrugged, amused, anticipating the usual stupid comments from Luca.

"But he likes boys," his eyes were the size of two plates, Elia felt himself cringe and Giovanni was already facepalming, but Luca kept talking "He's gay."

"Nope, Sherlock, he's bisexual" Filippo eyed him intently, smiling brightly while facing the confusion taking part inside Luca's brain.

"He kisses boys and girls?!"

"He also has sex with boys and girls, just to point out," Filippo added, matter of factly.

"What an idiot!" Luca spat and Gio suddenly turned to him, a squealed "What?!" leaving his mouth "He kisses boys and girls, and he fucks boys and girls..!"

"And?!" Giovanni eyed Luca warily, glancing briefly at Filippo "What's the big deal?".

"Boys and girls, both!" Luca waved his hands in front of him "This is blatant... Infidelity!"

"What?" Filippo frowned, leaning forward with a grin. Elia and Giovanni eyed each other, holding their breaths.

"How can he be trusted when he likes boys and girls at the same time?!"

"Wait, hold on," Filippo rubbed his scalp, taking a quick sip from his beer "What do you mean by 'at the same time', Luca?"

"Well, he's kissing a girl, and he's thinking of a boy... at the same time".

"Bro, what the fuck...?!" Giovanni rolled his eyes, shoving Luca's shoulder.

"Jesus, kid..." Filippo followed Gio's annoyed reaction "Not 'at the same time' as literally at the same time, but in the sense that he likes boys and also girls. He can fall in love for a boy, but also for a girl. Which doesn't mean that he'll love a boy and a girl at the same moment, this is more like polyamory".

"What?" Luca frowned, confused.

"Please, don't," Giovanni gestured to Filippo "It's just too much for him," and they both laughed, to which Luca just pouted, blushing.

"But how?" Elia let it slip, lost in thoughts.

"What?" Filippo eyed him, sipping from his bottle.

"How can he know if he likes a boy and a girl in the same way?"

"He just does," Filippo shrugged, amused.

"That's not even a valid answer!"

"Well, I'm gay, I can't detail to you what's like to be a bisexual, I don't have such background story," and the way he smiled made Elia suddenly wary "Only a bisexual can answer this".

And Filippo blinked.

And Elia blinked as well when a gross amount of a gooey pasta fell right into the plate in front of him. The smell hit his nostrils and he whined.

"What the actual fuck?!"

"Bon appetit, Santini".

"There's no way I'm eating this!" he protested, but Filippo ignored him, dropping another amount of the sticky food to his plate "Sava!".

"Yep, me," Filippo grinned, playfully "I suffer, you suffer. It's called revenge for a reason".

However, it didn't take much of his effort to get rid of the pasta, as Filippo acknowledged that it was worse than usual ("Too much honey this time", "HONEY?!"). To follow his role of babysitter - and to further Filippo's annoyance - Elia offered himself to make them some sandwiches. Most of it was eaten by the counter, as they chat about random things while Elia was preparing the snacks. And Filippo absolutely refused to allow him to do the dishes.

He stood just there, hips leaning on the sink as Filippo was cleaning their plates. His eyes trailed of to the bruise around that dark eye, realizing that the purple tone was fading right above the eyebrow, where it was getting yellowish. Filippo sighed, annoyed, without even looking at Elia. He just gulped, embarrassed to get caught.

"I can't help myself," Elia barely mumbled and the honesty in his voice made him blush, which got worse when Filippo eyed him with genuine curiosity "I'm mad," Elia shrugged "You got hurt and I'm mad".

"I know," Filippo smiled fondly and that smile was something new "I'm mad too".

"Are you?"

"Of course".

"Hm," Elia started to fidget with his hands, it was so hard to control his nervousness "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Filippo mumbled as he finished his task, leaning on the sink by Elia’s side, eyeing some random spot on the wall in front of them "But it annoys me...".

"Yeah, me too," absentmindedly, Elia rose one of his hands to Filippo's face, ghosting his fingers above the bruise "You could cover up".

"Make up?" Filippo smiled sheepishly to which Elia nodded "Nah, I hate it, but it's also my scar of war".

"Idiot," Elia chuckled, finally touching the hurt skin on Filippo's face, a touch that lasted briefly as the older boy flinched "What? You said it didn't hurt".

"It doesn't".

Filippo eyed him.

Filippo's hands were both placed at each side of his body, resting on the sink. Elia never felt that out of place, his hands, his gestures, were a very important part of himself. Yet, both of his hands were so neglected of any coherent plan that one was dangling motionless by his side, aching for a place to grab, to hold him steady. The other was awkwardly raised, too close to Filippo's face. This hand in particular was even more in need of a place to rest, so it was natural for said hand to find its way to the spot below Filippo's ear, as if it was acting on its own will despite being attached to a body controlled by a rational brain.

Filippo's skin was smooth.

The pink haired boy gasped slightly, but he recovered control sooner than Elia.  He bit his lip - the piercing - and Elia felt like those hazelnut eyes were more welcoming than usual.

On its own regard, Elia's hand took control again, rubbing a thumb on Filippo's cheek. The older boy curved his lips upwards in a small smile, tilting his head a little into the touch and Elia was suddenly deprived of air.

They kept eyeing each other and someone did move, because it suddenly occurred to Elia that they were just too close.

"Filo, are you-"

Elia jolted backwards as if being electrocuted.

"Hi, Ele," Filippo smiled mirthfully to the dark haired girl at the door frame, whose piercing blue eyes were wide and curious "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I just, uh, I brought food...".

"I'm not hungry anymore," he grinned, pointing to Elia "Marti's friend brought me food already. Do you know him?".

"Yeah, I do," Eleonora smiled uncomfortably, and Elia nodded to her, his face hot, fingers fidgeting on the hem of his shirt "Well, I'll eat at my room...."

"Sure," Filippo watched her leave, turning his playful gaze to Elia, quirking an eyebrow at this distressed face "What?"

" _Marti's friend_? I'm Marti's friend?".

"Are you not?"

"Of course I am!" Elia almost stammered, throwing his hands up to his head "But I have a name!" said hands moved to his hips and Filippo almost barked with laughter "What? Is 'Marti's friend' my title now?!".

"Are you not satisfied?".

"No!" and he blushed at how childish and high pitched his voice sounded.

"I can give you another title, if you want me to".

"Oh, well, which one, Sava?!"

And, oh fuck, that lip piercing suddenly got so close once again...

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Some months ago during one of my italian classes my teacher lectured us all about how gross, unatural, sinful and disrespectful it was for us to dare to heat "old" pasta in the microwave, because pasta should be eaten as soon as it was cooked. I'm sorry to my italian readers, take that gross act as a poetic license .-.  
> 2 - I'm sorry if anyone felt offended by Luca's bullshit regarding bisexuality, but as a bisexual myself it angers me a great deal this misconception that we bi people are not trustworthy because we "like men and women at the same time (literally)".  
> 3 - Pietro Turano with pink hair is my religion.  
> 4 - I know the title is absolutely hideous. Forgive me.


End file.
